


Call Me Mother

by Littleartistan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Clubbing, Crime Fighting, Drag, Drag Queens, Gen, Hank isn't against drag, It's just not his scene, Openly Bi Hank, Police
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleartistan/pseuds/Littleartistan
Summary: When Connor has to go undercover at a drag club, Hank is dragged along as his handler. While Hank has been around his fair share of gay clubs in his youth, his were the grimier, grungier type. Together, the pair will begin understand the slang, the looks, and especially the music as they try to find out who is attempting to close the club down.





	1. Beat to the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am so sorry this chapter took so long to post. I am in the middle of a new job that doesn't give me much free time since I'm essentially on shift all hours of the day possibly working with high schoolers. I'll try to get some more chapter out soon!
> 
> Everyone say Love!

“Connor, open up. You’ve been in there for two hours!”

Hank pounded on the door of the interrogation room where Connor and 2 officers, Machado and Lambert, were preparing him for an undercover assignment. Hank wasn’t allowed in, the two officers saying that they were the most qualified to help him get ready. Officer Lambert walked out, holding her phone up. Hank did a double take at her makeup, it was disgusting in a gorey way. She had fake teeth like a skull surrounding her lips, her eyes blacked out and fake, zombie-like wounds all over her skin. Her clothes looked like a cheerleader had been taken through a woodchipper. What kind of place was Connor going?!

Suddenly Hank knew. Officer Machado walked out, his face made up to look like an extremely effeminate woman with a collarbone length beard and a bob length brunette wig. His waist was cinched by a corset, and he had to be wearing the highest heels Hank had ever seen. As for clothing, it was a skintight bodysuit, made of neon pink latex and opaque lavender vinyl. Lambert began cheering and playing music as she recorded him. Machado swayed his hips before laughing and moving away from the closed door.

“And now may I present my beautiful drag daughter of the House of Blews, Sai Bearlyfe Blews!”

The door slid open, revealing Connor standing there, but it looked nothing like the android Hank had become close to. The person before him had a tiny waist, wide hips, a very large chest, and the softest face Hank had seen in years. On his head was a baby blue wig falling down in soft curls over his shoulders, Connor was dressed in a dark blue and creme 1950s Cyberlife secretary uniform if something like that existed. Hank stopped and stood there, shocked Connor could stand so well in heels, let alone walk in them.

“Well, how do you think it looks?”

Connor did a small spin, showing off the padding around his butt, making it perkier and bigger. Hank just froze, brain unable to compute that the person before him and the android he drove in this morning were the same person.

“I-I…Jesus, Connor. Is that really you?”

“Well, under all of the makeup and foam padding, yes.”

The other two officers quickly took pictures with Connor and of Hank and Connor together. Lambert piped up as she fixed Connor’s hair to curl better,

“We’re going to head to the club and begin bugging the place we think the killer might be, you and Hank can swing by around 7, and he drive takes about an hour, so you’ll wanna head out in like an hour and a half or so. See ya!”

The two sauntered off through the station. Machado stopped and laid himself across Gavin’s desk, Gavin jumping a mile in the air when he noticed him. The precinct laughed as Gavin straightened himself out while Machado left.

Hank turned back and looked at Connor, still amazed that this was the person he had known for months now.

“Is there something wrong, Lieutenant?”

“I don’t think wrong is the right word here, it’s just unusual.”

“Well, hearing someone’s voice coming from a person you don’t recognize can cause emotional distress.”

“I’m not in distress, Connor, I just didn’t expect this.”

Hank walked back towards his desk, Connor following behind him. As soon as they sat down, Gavin was already at Connor’s desk. He leaned on it as he looked Connor up and down.

“Wow, you really got an upgrade, didn’t you Hank? I gotta say, I prefer this model over the other guy. What’s your name, beautiful?”

Gavin’s hand went to move Connor’s wig away from his LED. Connor’s hand immediately shot up and grabbed the other’s hand, Hank noting that the android was even wearing fake nails. Gavin froze, looking down at Connor.

“My name is Connor and I prefer that you don’t touch my hair.”

“Jesus Christ!”

Gavin stood up from Connor’s desk,wiping his hand off on his pants. Gavin looked over at Hank, who quickly hide his smirk behind a coffee mug.

“It’s him? What? You got a fetish or something?”

“No, you asshole, it’s for a case.”

“Where? A street corner?”

Connor answered that.

“We’re investigating a series of thefts and sabotages at a nightclub in the area. It seems like a number of performers have had their property damaged or stolen, and the club has developed severe property damage previously stopping them from opening.”

Gavin looked over at Hank who shrugged.

“It’s a case, and someone had to go undercover but my legs are feminine enough.”

Gavin scoffed and walked off. Connor turned back to Hank, moving some hair out of his eyes. Hank shook his head and turned back to his computer to do a little more work before they had to leave.


	2. A Quick Kiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the club, Connor and Hank do some recon after meeting the proprietor of the establishment. Some of Hank's history comes to light.

Hank pulled up outside the club, not many people loitering outside so early. The building looked completely different from the last time Hank had been here, the new flashing sign showing the recent winner of ‘Miss Shecan 2037,’ a queen named Leia Beah by the looks of it. A bouncer stood outside on his phone, a very new addition. Hank laughs at his own memories of sneaking in underage to drink and find a quick lay.

“Is something wrong, Lieutenant?”

Looking over at Connor, Hank took a deep breath before placing a hand on the android’s shoulder. Connor’s fluffy eyelashes fluttered as the android blinked.

“Just remembering my better years...look, Connor, you can’t call me Lieutenant in there or else the perp might catch on to what’s going on. Just call me Hank, God knows a handful of people in there might remember me.”

Connor nodded and placed his hand over Hank’s with a smile.

“I’ll remember that, Hank.”

The two got out of the car, Hank helping Connor walk in the heels. The bouncer nodded, Lambert and Machado already investigating the staff and alerting them to who would be there. Once inside, Machado waved them over to a very made up woman they were talking with. The woman was wearing a foam wig made to look like victory rolls. Her outfit flashed with different colors, obviously enhanced with similar LEDs to the one in Connor’s police uniform. She extended a hand to both Connor and Hank, a quick shake and the hand went back to her waist. Machado was the first to speak.

“Connor, Hank, this is the proprietor, Miz Anne Zeen, legal name Ryan DeBorious.”

She tilted her head at Hank with a smile.

“A pleasure to see you again, Hank.”

“Likewise, ma’am.”

Connor piped up.

“Hello, my name is Connor. I am the android working with the DPD. I’ll be the one going undercover so please call me Sai.”

Miz grabbed the android’s chin and turned his face side to side, examining the makeup and tapping on a star shaped mole placed on the side of Connor’s neck. Hank hadn’t noticed it when it was covered by the wig.

“So she’s one of yours now, Ilya?”

Machado laughed and showed Hank the same drawn on mole.

“Well, the drag daughter of Ilya Noiz Blews wouldn’t be the same without her badge!”

Miz laughed and tapped Connor on the cheek before leading the group to the dressing rooms. Lambert was just finishing up installing a camera behind wig heads on top of a dresser. She stepped down, fixed her skirt and hugged Miz who leaned against one of the counters. She snapped open a fan and began fanning herself as Hank and Connor quickly swept the space themselves.  
  
Hank walked in and surveyed the space. Only 3 real exits, one to the alley, one to the stage, and one to the club. Hank walked over to the door to the alley, moving a poster and laughing to himself. Taped to the wall was a very old fake ID with a photo of a very much not 21 year old Hank on it. Below it was a variety of sharpied notes, some more illicit than others. Connor walked over, but Hank replaced the poster before he could see anything.

“So how long do you think you’ll have to work here? You know some of the people have a problem with you as is, Ilya.”

“As long as it takes for the asshole to be caught, Miz.”

“If it makes you feel better ma’am,” Connor interrupted, “I don’t have to be currently working at the department. I could merely be in the academy.”

“Oh? And what about Hank over there? Everyone knows he’s a cop.”

“I also am recently single and spent much of my youth here. I was the one to catch you drunkenly falling off the stage to a certain...latin dance number, Miz. It’s good to see that you found your foundation color.”

Miz snapped her fan shut and pointed it at Hank.

“You shady bitch!”

Hank shrugged before turning to Connor who was kneeling to look at burn marks on the bottom of the door.

“Was the fire that recent?”

“No, but the fire chief said the door did it’s job and we don’t need to replace it.”  
Connor stood up and turned to the group. Mis stood back up, arms crossed across her chest. Machado and Lambert turned to the others.

“I think the best course of actions is to spend the next couple of days or possibly weeks just getting the others to trust me, and then begin to really investigate them. They’ll be hesitant to open up to me, but this could also provide an alibi for the real perpetrator. Hank will stay out in the club looking for anything while I split my time here and outside.”

Machado and Miz shared a look before the officer spoke up.

“You’ll need to perform then, Connor. No one but performers are allowed back here.”

Hank looked Connor over through the corner of his eye, the android completely still aside from a smile on his face.

“No worries, I have been preparing for this possibility and have already compiled a routine to perform tonight.”

Miz slapped Machado on the arm.

“It usually takes me 3 weeks to get you on stage. I like her already.”

Machado scoffed and Lambert laughed. Machado hugged Miz and said their goodbyes to finish preparing the club side. Hank walked up to Miz and hugged her now that the others had left.

“It’s been so long, Anne.”

“Don’t you ever bring that show up again or I’ll have your photo behind the bar under permanent designated driver.”

Connor stood there, his mind analyzing Miz and pulling up everything he could on her. The new owner was the drag daughter of the man who opened the club in 2008. In the past 30 years, the club grew from a dive bar to one of the more prominent spaces for drag performers and those in the LGBT+ community to congregate. Hank appeared in photos both from the club’s accounts and those of other patrons. He seemed to come here often, telling from how many photos he was in.

One photo in particular forced Connor to stop. A young Hank, completely nude aside from a cowboy hat on his crotch and boots flashed across Connor’s vision, which stuttered his processors for a millisecond before continuing. Complications due to drug use and a bad bar fight caused the previous owner to step down and let Miz take over as he recovered. 3 months later the reports of arson and robbery begun coming in and now here they are.

Connor walked up to Miz and gently took one of her hands in his own.

“Ma’am, I promise Hank and I will do whatever needs to be done to stop the damage being done to the club.”

Miz squeezed Connor’s hand.

“Thank you...now, get your behind ready because we’re gonna add a new girl to the family here!”

Miz patted Hank on the shoulder before turning around and walking out of the backstage area. Hank and Connor stood there all alone.

“So, you’re really comfortable with performing here?”

“Just comfortable as you were with the cowboy hat.”

Hank froze in place as Connor walked towards the entrance to the main club. He sputtered before following the light blue wig out the door.

“They told me they deleted all of those!”


	3. No Tea, No Shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank begin to meet people old and new, but who can they trust when everyone has something to hide? The investigation takes a turn when one of Hank's old friend arrives as well as a current winner taking Connor under her wing.

Hank sighed as he slid into a familiar seat by the bar, not too close to the stage but not too far from the door just in case he needed to make a run for it. The bartender nodded at Hank and his...older attire before pouring him a whiskey sour. Hank nursed the drink as he watched patrons and queens alike begin to filter in. A few older queens nearly dropped to the floor when they noticed him, but only 1 had the tucked balls to approach him.

“Now, I thought that once you joined the force that was it for Handsy Hank.”

Hank patted the seat next to him. The very tall, older black queen sat down and motioned to the bartender for a drink. She squeezed Hank’s hand gently. Hank turned to her with a soft smile.

“It’s good to see you, Elka.”

The queen was Elka Setzer, former Miss Shecan 5 years running. Her long black hair was tied up in braids and knots, a shimmery silver dress folded and shifted across her body while her makeup resembled something of ancient Chinese paintings. Hank looked around the club, reminiscing. Elka and him tearing up on the dancefloor, the two taking some more private time in the back rooms, or getting into bar fights over unpaid tabs or someone grabbing Elka. He shook his head.

“Can’t believe you’re still working this hellhole.”

The bartender grunted but didn’t say anything. Elka threw back her shot and shrugged.

“Well, there aren’t many options for queens my age, I could say the same about you.”

“I’m still working, Elka. Same as you are.”

She spins around, looking at the club sadly. Most of the population is much younger, and a handful of youthful androids mill around. Since the revolution, the most accepting place for androids still trying to find themselves obviously became the LGBT+ scene, people constantly finding and reinventing themselves as needed. Though not everyone was too excited about the androids, most people accepted them and helped them along the way.

Hank and Elka sat in silence together as they watched the place they knew change before their eyes.

Backstage, Connor was helping Machado lace up an intricate jacket over his jumpsuit. Connor was lost deep in his thoughts, go over the different profiles and records of some of the queens who work at the club. A handful had petty crimes, then there were a few officers from different stations around the city, and others whose records were completely clean. None stood out as someone who would purposely hurt the establishment but you could never know. Suddenly a loud gasp and someone grabbing Connor’s face pulled him out of his thoughts.  
Another queen pressed her face to Connor’s as she talked rapidly to Machado.

“Where did you find this babyface? Look she doesn’t have a broken nail or lost that sparkle of hope yet!”

Machado laughed as he pried the woman off of Connor, whose eyes were as wide as saucers. The other queen was dressed all in lilac, from head to makeup to shoes. Her wig looked like it was made from sheets of glued hair, and stood nearly a foot off of her head while her outfit was a lilac BDSM harness covered in glitter and lilac bell bottoms. A pair of platform heels completed the look. Connor smiled and introduced himself while going for the handshake, the other woman took it and shook vigorously.

“My name is Sai Bearlyf, and I’m a friend of Ilya’s.”

“Well hello there darlin’! The name’s Leia Beah, but call me Lele.”

Machado and Lele shared a hug and quick kiss on the cheek, careful not to touch makeup or beard. Machado fiddles with Lele’s wig as he talks.

“How is the head that wears the crown?”

“Heavy. Though the press from the club being under siege helps keep me in the spotlight!”

Connor files that fact away. Someone might attack the club if it means it keeps them on top. Looking between the two of them, there doesn’t seem to be much resentment, but Machado never seemed the jealous type.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you been the current winner?”

“Oh only about 5 months now. I have until next year’s competition. Don’t worry though, I don’t plan on letting my title go that easily.”

Her smile seemed a little forced as she looked at Connor. A sensor in the back of his head jingled but since going deviant, he couldn’t always place what they meant. He smiled back at her, his teeth peeking through just the slightest bit almost defensively. Lele looked Connor up and down, examining the outfit, the LED, and just looking Connor dead in the eyes.

“Oh, an android performer! I haven’t seen one of you since the competition last year.”

“Really? I would have enjoyed seeing that.”

Lele’s smile seemed a little more forced when Connor mentioned going to the competition.

“She was tough competition but she hadn’t been in the game long, you could tell her heels were a little too loose if you know what I mean…”

Machado stepped closer to Connor, defensively.

“Lele, you know Sai isn’t going to try and steal your crown.”

Lele grabbed Connor’s hands and pressed them to her chest.

“Oh I’m so sorry if it came off like that! I guess I’m just being bitter.”

She let out a short laugh before letting Connor’s hands go. Lele claps her hands before hooking her arms through Connor’s and Machado.

“I think we could all use some drinks! To celebrate this place still standing and to christen Sai’s first night here!”

“How did you know I was new?”

“Oh honey, it’s my job to know who’s coming and going.”

The three walked out, meeting some patrons and other queens. A pair of identical looking girls introduced themselves as Nicole and Krista La Croix, not actual sisters but enough people thought they looked enough alike to do a twin act. Both of dressed like Showman, but the colors inverted between their outfits. Kia Sorento, another old queen who did scathing standup, the first words she asked Connor was if he could validate her parking. She was wearing what could only be described as a gold lamé bathrobe and a turban. The last performer they ran into was Candi Barr, a drunken queen who kept falling all over Connor and making the most inappropriate comments. Her outfit was a red one piece suit with the words "Enter in Rear" in white rhinestones on the front, a pair of black heels, and a very short black wig. The group sat at the bar and chattered not too far from Hank and Elka. Elka leaned into Hank when Connor looked at the pair and gave Hank a sincere smile.

“Looks like someone’s already scoping you out. One night back and you get the baby twink.”

Hank turned back, sarcastic smile on his face.

“You doubted that all of this was out of the game.”

“I doubted that anyone under 200 would still want to sleep with you.”

“We’re not that old, Elka.”

“Sometimes it feels like it with all these androids.”

Hank sighed.

“He’s my partner.”

Elka raised a brow.

“Really? Be careful, don’t want to lose your hand in an android fisting accident.”

Hank coughed on his drink. He looked at Elka who threw her head back in a loud laugh.

“He’s my police partner! He got interested in Ilya and we decided to have him try it for the night.”

Elka stopped laughing at that. Her glare turned icy at Connor, making some of Hank’s blood run cold. What suddenly changed?

“Well, I hope she likes it here. Seems like more and more of those bots come in here every day.”

Hank and Connor shared a look, something whispered between them. Something that told them that this case was only going to get harder from here on out.


End file.
